Cendrillon
by Apple Fairy
Summary: A story retelling of the song Cendrillon. The kingdom is one of despair and corruption, and the only thing Miku wants to is to leave it all behind. When she's sent to kill the prince, however, she finds someone who is exactly like her. MikuKaito Oneshot


Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here!

I know I haven't updated Unspeakable yet and I'm very sorry. I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can.

For now, though, I've written a song based of a Vocaloid song. Before you start reading though, I'd like to address a few points.

The characters are very different then usual Vocaloid interpretations, but it's the same plot as the song, and I've given some hints to the Vocaloids themselves. However, if you are a big fan of Neru Akita or Meiko, then I'm very sorry for how I've portrayed them. If any sort of bad characterization would bother you then I apologize if I offended you, and welcome you to not read this at all then.

However, if you're fine with loose characterization, and believe Vocaloids to be sort of 'actors', then I welcome you to read my story. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or the song 'Cendrillion'

* * *

_Cendrillon_

_Story by Apple Fairy

* * *

_

She had always brought men over. Mother, did. Not that she was my real mother, but rather my stepmother. She insists I call her 'Mother', though, so I do. I will.

Anyway, as I was saying about the men.

They all looked different from what you would expect them to. Some wore glasses, scholars, with hidden interests. Some looked average; farm workers. Never once did I invite some sort of war-beaten fiend into our house when I answered the door. No wonder she hadn't been caught. Mother, I mean, seeing as how illegal it was, what she did.

The protesting and the violence, I mean.

I think she had always been a freedom fighter. Or maybe she had become one before I knew it. I can remember my real mother dying, leaving behind father, me, and a hazel bush she helped plant with me. I can remember a woman named Meiko father courted and married. I remember her bringing two daughters with her: brash Neru and spacey Teto. I remember father dying. But I can never remember when mother started the violence. The fights and protests, and the hate against the King and Queen.

And the men, too. All a part of her personal army, all following her whim, and plans, and dreams. Maybe it started after father died. He would never promote such violence. Father would be dead set against hiding gunpowder in the house, and the work they put me to.

But father's gone, and life goes on.

Even now, as I open the door, wearing a maid's uniform, there's a group of young men, smiling and subtle. The middle one speaks for them. He looks about eighteen, but I already know who he's going to ask for.

"'Scuse us, ma'am, but is the lady of the house in?"

They always ask for a 'lady' and not a 'man', so I already know they business they have here. I nod, and keep my head low, step out of the way, and lead them to where she is.

Mother smiles when she sees them, and invites them in the kitchen. She herself looks innocent, like an average widow supporting her daughters. Maybe it's because she's not wearing the mask. Her and her troops always wear masks when they lead their little plans of rebellions. No one would suspect it's _her_ smooth face under the mask. It's because she's subtle that she hasn't been caught yet. It's because she's sneaky that she's still free.

I digress.

She gives me a look telling me to leave, and I do.

I've learned not to talk much anymore.

Keep your head low. Don't make a sound. You won't get hurt that way.

I don't participate in the battles and bombings. I keep the house clean, because a resistance fighter and her daughters don't have time for that. I treat the wounds when they scurry back to headquarters, the whole army of them. I wrap up Neru as she swears like sailor, and serve tea as they tell tales of how many soldiers they've killed. I don't say a word.

I don't want any part of it.

I think this as I wash the laundry. Scrubbing blood out of men's shirts my mother wears. Get rid of the evidence. Why is the cleaning water red? Mother says to tell them that it's because I cut my finger on a spindle, no worries.

My hands hurt as I scrub. They always do. I've gotten used to being their servant. Father wouldn't allow this, but father is dead. So I work and clean and cook.

For mother and my sisters, and the men who fight alongside them.

I want no part of their fighting. I want no part of their dreams and protests and hate.

I just want something simple.

Live far away, in a place with no blood and harsh words. No masks, no blueprints, no plans of another noble's death.

I look up at the sky, so true and blue. I want to live in a place with a blue sky and green grass, and birds chirping. Someplace quiet and pure.

If I look through the window, I might see mother giving those young boys orders. Maybe to get information. Maybe to kill someone.

If I look though a different window, I might see Neru polishing a sword, or a rifle. Teto brushing her hair, someone who just fulfills orders, not really understanding the weight of her actions.

But I won't. I won't look into our home. Their home.

I'll look toward the sky, because it symbolizes freedom. Something I could have. Something I want.

* * *

"Damn them! Damn them to hell!"

There's yelling coming from the basement, but I ignore it. There's another meeting going on, and there's shouts and swears as usual. Instead I stay on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. I still have lentils to pick out of the fireplace anyway. A challenge from Neru, and she hates when I refuse.

They're muffled yells, but if you really try to listen closely, you'll hear their conversation. But I don't want to, so I don't try.

"There they are, living in luxury while we starve!"

The nobles and royal family. They're right in that sense. The monarchy is corrupt.

Parties everyday, and tax money spent on themselves. There is no middle class. There is us, and them. In pretty, rich clothes, and full of expensive, delicious food. I hear the women even get to wear nice, crystal high-heel shoes.

I can see why mother wants to overthrow the monarchy and blue bloods.

Though it still doesn't mean I want to. I'd rather leave, then participate in their violence.

I hear more yelling from the basement. A fist banging on the table, and then mother's voice overpowering them all.

"All of you calm down! If you're so angry, then channel that anger into your work!"

She was a leader, if not a vicious woman.

I scrub away at the kitchen floor, getting out spots, feeling the bruises on my knees. I hear mother nonetheless, despite my attempts to block her out with work of my own.

"…A party for the prince, five days from now…"

They're soft mumbles.

"…catch off guard…"

Still, I understand what she's saying.

"…murder him…"

I understand what she wants to do. Kill the prince?

I stop scrubbing.

If she did that it'd throw the whole kingdom into chaos. They'd definitely get serious, instead of increasing the defense like they always do. They'd hunt them down. And I bet the resistance would be waiting for them, prepared and ready to fight.

All hell was going to break loose if they did that.

I try not to think about it though. I've grown numb to their horror.

They cheer after she speaks. Her willing masses, all working together. I smirk without thinking about it. She honestly thinks she can kill a member of the royal family? They've gotten so many personal forces it would be impossible. Half the army is used to protect them from their own subjects. It would be impossible. A party? Would they surprise the family at a party and kill their only child, their son?

But that's impossible. How would they even get access to it?

She's really pushing it now.

There are whispers down there now, and I wring out my washcloth into the bucket of water. The floor looks well for now. I need to clean out the fireplace.

Wash the windows. Tend to the garden. Beat out the rugs. Start dinner.

And tomorrow I need to go shopping for groceries. Make the beds, clean their rooms. Make lunch; tend to every single on of Neru's and Teto's whims. Mother's especially.

Day in and day out it's work. I've grown so accustomed to it; I really have become numb, haven't I?

Only sixteen and I'm already tired. I get off the floor, and lean out the kitchen window, dumping the dirty water into the garden below. A soft splash, and a shaking of leaves. We don't grow flowers, but rather vegetables. Mother says it's more practical.

I stay where I am, leaned over, looking into the yard below. We're not rich. No one is, but the nobility and royalty. We're not happy, but mother and my sisters are just hopeful. Hopeful for whatever will come after they overthrow the monarchy. Mother's men call her 'the future Queen' but I wonder if she really has what's needed to become Queen. What's going to happen after all the riled up energy is spent?

I don't want to stick around to see the turmoil after that. Anarchy is not what I want to see next.

So why don't I just run away already?

Something glints in the sunlight, and nearly blinds me. I shield my eyes with calloused hands and hear bells ringing. Wedding bells.

I can't see the church from our one story house. I can only see the gleam of the church bell. But I can hear the wedding just fine.

Happy chatter and cheers. Sounds of happiness. "Congratulations!" "Best of luck!"

I let my mind wander, wondering about this couple. I bet they're like us. The commoners, living poorly. Yet, somehow, they had found something in this poverty.

Each other.

Maybe it was an arranged marriage. Or maybe it was by choice. But still, this was a day to celebrated. I could hear it quite clearly, the laughter and bells. How much did it cost their parents? I wonder if the bride had enough of a dowry to provide. To even raise a family in these times, when one could barely pay for themselves, was a crazy idea. Yet, as I worry about this, think so cynically, the bride and groom's carriage comes down the street. It wasn't much of a carriage;

Wooden, painted a shoddy white, an old horse pulling them along. But even in what seemed to be a hand me down dress, and in a suit with patches, the couple smiled at each other, happily. The family and friends following behind, others looking out their window and shouting congratulations. People on the street watching their informal parade and cheering. A flash of hope and happiness in this dreary slums.

It was then the bride glanced at me. I was caught off guard, thinking myself the outside looking in. It was then she did something so wondrously beautiful.

She smiled, her cheeks flushed, the very image of a blushing bride. She waved. And without thinking, I waved back.

My heart leaped. Like I, too, could believe in that hope. I could ignore the problems and maybe, just maybe…

Be happy. Somehow.

I was snapped awake when I heard the door leading to the basement slam open. I turned to look, and there stood my mother in her head-kerchief and worn red dress. She smiled, maliciously, a completely different smile than the bride had offered me.

"Miku, come downstairs." She told me, as other men filed out from behind her, the meeting over. "We need you."

* * *

"Mama, I could be just as pretty! The dress would suit me just as fine too!"

I sat there stunned, at the wooden table we kept downstairs. The basement stunk of gunpowder, and it was hot down here. My mother sighed and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Neru, darling, as much as I know you would, your sister is more suited."

"She wouldn't even know where to stab him! She'd be clumsy and make a big, bloody mess!"

I couldn't budge, the shock still overwhelming me. I stared ahead, dumbly, Teto polishing her sword, humming to herself quietly. An older gentleman sat next to her, his fingers intertwined, resting on the table. In front of him sat what had decided my fate, my new mission.

A pair of crystal heels, sitting calmly and pretty as my mother and Neru fought.

"She's not suited for this mission at all!" Neru yelled, "She's never even killed a man!"

"The heels fit her and her alone! It's decided!"

Neru glared at her and crossed her arms, casting that hateful glance to me. I didn't notice it, didn't notice anything, as it finally dawned on me.

"I…" I whispered slowly, "I'm the one who's going to kill the prince?"

Mother looked at me, no sort of distinguishable emotion on her face. She nodded though.

"For the army." She told me evenly, "You are to go through with this mission. For the family, as well."

It was true. I wasn't dreaming. It was true. I was to sneak into the party as a guest, dressed up in finery, and kill the prince.

Me.

I shook my head, and my body began to shake.

"I-I…I can't…"

"See!" Neru yelled, pointing at me, "She can't do this. Mama, send me instead! I swear I'll get rid of him!"

"The heels don't fit you, Neru."

I looked at them. Somehow, this older man (who I learned was named Gakupo) acquired them in their last assassination of a duchess, the lady's attendant who was actually against the nobility as well. It would be a perfect part of the disguise, those slippers. All that was needed was a lovely maiden to wear them, to throw off the suspicion of the prince whom she would dance with. And kill.

And mother had her own daughters to try them on. Neru's feet were too big. (Not to mention her anger at the royal family was too evident to be able to fool anyone at the party.) Teto's feet were too small. Yet mine, were just right.

Her one daughter that never killed or had any hatred for the blue bloods.

Me.

"Miku." Mother called. I looked up, still shaken. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to at all. I cursed whoever that dead duchess was, for having the same size feet as mine. I cursed the royal family for having a son I would have to murder.

"It would make me very proud," She told me sweetly, walking next to me, "if you would do this for your mother."

I sat there, looking at the heels, as they sparkled. She placed a hand on my shoulder, a sort of weight bringing me back to reality.

"I know you can do this. Miku, this is the final step the resistance needs to make to overthrow the monarchy. With this selfless act, you will help us invite a new era, a new kingdom where everyone is equal."

Finally, she reaches into her apron pocket and pulls out a shining dagger, placing it next to the heels.

"Your father would've wanted this too. You have to do this, Miku. For him, and us."

And finally, I cursed my mother, who I should've hated from the beginning instead of having been so passive. I cursed how she used my father as an excuse, and how charismatic she could be. I picked up the dagger gingerly and stared at its shining blade. I gulped, and closed my eyes.

"As you wish, mother."

* * *

I've never killed a man. I never knew how to wield a knife. I've never danced with a man, and neither have I ever charmed one.

I thought this as mother briefed me on the mission, as I was being fitted for my dress. An older woman with long pink hair, the wife of the man who had found the slippers took my measurements, writing things down.

"We've procured a carriage and horse for you. Remember, you are a distant niece of the deceased Viscount Albert. While you are in mourning, you are also taking his place at the party."

I gulped. "Do they know if he actually has a niece?"

"They do."

"And what about her? What if she actually does come on her own?"

"We've already taken care of that problem."

I shivered. While before, I had been numb to their violence and savagery, now I was acutely aware. It was probably because now it was a very real thing. While before I had only heard about or seen hints (blood, bruises, etc.) now I was to be a part of it, the very killer on my own.

"When you are introduced to the prince, try to woo him."

"…Woo?"

"Charm him, catch his attention. Be polite and pleasant. Let him do the talking; men love that."

I nodded. I wonder if I would even be able to keep up the charade. Would he be smart enough to find out? If so, what would happen to me?

"Hide the knife in folds of your dress. At the stroke of midnight- and his attention better be on you until then- take him to the balcony."

"And then?"

"Kill him. Make sure no one sees you do it. Afterwards, don the mask and leave. Make sure people see you with the knife and mask. We want them to know it was us."

I began shaking more, my knees weak. "The…The body."

"What?"

"The body. Do I hide it?"

Mother chuckled and shook her head, like this was perfectly normal. "Of course not! Make it a quick death for him, so he doesn't scream. But make it bloody. Gruesome. And leave the body as is. It's a show of how serious we are, after all."

I thought of holding the knife in my hands and stabbing at him, who ever this prince was. I thought of mutilating the corpse afterwards, and began to feel sick. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't.

But what other choice do I have? I could run away. But mother would probably send her men after me. Before, I could've just run away, and mother wouldn't have cared. But now, I was a part of her work, and was vital to her mission. Now I was needed, and they wouldn't let me go until then.

I could warn the prince. But would he be merciful? I barely knew him, didn't even know how he looked like. Is he as cruel as his parents? If I were to warn him, maybe he would have me captured and mother would be exposed, and I would be executed. What if I didn't go through with it at all? What if I just went to the party, lied that I lost the knife, and be done with it?

No. I looked to my mother, who talked with the older woman (Luka, I think her name was), about my dress size. Knowing her, she would be prepared for anything. Although she talked about all this trust in me, how this was my job, she would probably send spies to make sure I would do as told.

I knew her, this serpent. With her charming words, and murderous nature, I really had no escape.

"She's a lovely girl." The woman cooed, looking up at me. "We'll definitely have something for her to wear."

"Good, good." She smiled. Their talk didn't match the scenario at all. I heard some footsteps coming down the basement staircase and looked. Gakupo came down, tipping his hat to my mother, a painting under his arm.

"I brought it, just like you asked." He smiled, holding it out to my mother, and she took it. She smiled, giving him thanks, and looked back up to me.

"The prince," she told me, "looks like this. When you see him, approach him immediately."

She held up the painting then. It was a younger man, posing against a mantelpiece, dressed nicely. He was smiling, which was a surprise, considering portraits. His eyes were blue, a deep dark blue. Short blue hair, and soft eyes.

He was handsome. I had to admit that.

Then I had a flash of remembering what mother had ordered me to do. Looking at this man, and how I would stab him, over and over, and then desecrate his left over body. I felt sick once more, and looked away, unable to even stomach the thought.

I began shaking once more, and in case mother began to doubt me, I talked.

"His…his name?"

"Kaito."

* * *

Mother left with Luka, as they talked fabrics and colors. I began to follow them, until Gakupo grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I froze and he looked at me intensely.

"We need to talk." He whispered fiercely. I nodded dumbly, too scared to think what else life could throw in my path. He looked behind me, and then back to me, confirming that we were alone.

"I need your help. I want you to kill the prince, but something else as well."

I only blinked, letting him talk. His voice was deep and husky; hypnotizing in a way.

"I want you to pin the blame on your mother."

I froze, his grip on my arm tight. I finally got the nerve to talk, asking him quietly, "Why?"

He smirked then, and let go of my arm. "Because she's not suited for the throne. Your mother is too headstrong. I'd like it better if the army went after her, while the rest of us took advantage of the chaos."

A scapegoat. It was the first thing that came to my mind, and I realized his plan, all of it. Mother was to be a scapegoat, and the army would go after her. This man, however, would then topple the monarchy while the family sat defenseless, and rule instead.

It was brilliant, if not morally questionable. I looked at him and frowned.

"I thought you were with my mother's ideals."

His shoulders tensed, and I worried if he thought I would tell her. Because I wouldn't, because it was none of my business. None of any of this was my business. I was never a part of this to begin with.

"As I said," He spoke slowly, "She's too hot blooded. This land needs someone calmer and collected."

_A traitor like yourself, you mean?_ I wanted to ask, but decided against it. I looked behind me. "…By yourself, it's not possible."

"Not every man that serves your mother is to be trusted." He told me, perhaps even warned me. I thought of every person that had been let into this house. You mean inside the resistance, there were those who also wanted to overthrow her? It was crazy. Insane. Conspiracies and hate and killing and the missions…

I realized it then. I really had no escape. I had no way out of this. This blood shed and animosity…Although I longed for a normal life, for freedom, no matter how much I wished…

I would be a part of this, whether I wanted to be or not.

"…Miku. Miku!"

I was brought out of my thought, and Gakupo was holding onto my shoulder, looking me straight in the eye.

"I've seen you before."

"Huh?"

"Your mother…Meiko works you hard, doesn't she?"

"I-"

"Always making you do all the housework, never treating you fairly…Wouldn't you like revenge?"

"I…"

"This is your chance! All I want you to do is to get caught."

"That's-!"

"Tell them she sent you. I'll make sure you go unpunished. I'm the king's advisor anyway. And as soon as I become king, I promise to reward you. I'll make sure to make you whatever you want. A countess maybe. Or how about an actual princess?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I looked down, trying to process everything. I really had no way out, no escape. I just didn't care anymore. I just…

"Alright."

I didn't care. I wasn't on anyone's side. I didn't have any opinions. I just wanted to be let go, to leave this place, to find some peace. But no matter how much I wanted it, I wouldn't. Ever. I was their pawn, their way to rise to power. I had no choice. I was powerless.

So I decided, fine. I'll do it. I'll follow orders, regardless of who gave them. It was the same end anyway. No benefit for me. Because despite who they were, and what they could offer me, they would never be able to give me what I really wanted.

Freedom.

Gakupo smirked once more, his hand patting my shoulder.

"I'm glad you agree."

* * *

Four days passed. The day of the party finally arrived. I had been briefed on the plan countless times, had been shown how to attack and where. I was trained on his interests and how to keep him entertained until the fateful twelfth hour. And on the final day, on the day the mission was to be carried out, I took a bath.

"Rose oil to bring out fragrance." Teto chimed as she added it to my bathwater. "And pearls, too. Makes your skin softer."

I sat there, numb, as Neru scrubbed at my hair, washing it for me. It was just the three of us, in the small bathroom, the air humid, and the sun shining through the window.

Teto was smiling at me then, as she scrubbed my arm. I smiled back weakly. She could easily fill my place. If only the slipper fit.

"You better not mess this up." Neru warned, scrubbing harder. I winced, but knew if I complained she'd only make it worse. "You should consider yourself lucky you get to even do this."

I nodded solemnly. I wish I could give her the chance instead. Here; you wanted it right? You can have it. I don't want to be a killer. I don't want anything to do with this.

But sadly, it was the slipper that decided who the killer would be, and here I was. Getting washed up and dressed up, just for them. All of them.

My bath was done, and soon I was dried off. I looked down to my fingers and toes, the nails painted a greenish blue by Teto. My mother smiled at me as she showed me the dress I was to wear.

It was beautiful. A flowing, ballroom dress, all white. The straps were frilled, like wings, and a black ribbon circled the waist, tied into a pretty bow. It was a black color, if only to show my mourning colors, for my 'uncle'. I touched the skirt tenderly, the fabric soft. It was then I felt a pocket in the folds, and reached in.

I felt the hilt of the dagger, and frowned. Of course. I should've gotten used to this idea already.

So they squeezed me into a corset and made me wear a camisole and stockings. Not too much undergarments, lest it would slow down my escape. (Which I wasn't planning on making anyway)

Luka helped brush my hair, and I wondered if she was in on her husband's plan. The way she looked at me in front of the vanity's mirror suggested that she was.

Soon, I was done. While I would usually braid my long, long hair now they had put it in girlish pigtails. A sparkling white head band and long white gloves, the dress, and the slippers to top it all off.

I looked in the mirror, and mother complimented me. I looked different, much different then before. Lovely. Radiant. It was then, mother slipped the mask into my hands, and I pocketed it without a word.

I was ready.

* * *

In the cold carriage, I was by myself. I didn't wonder how they got it, and I didn't want to know who the driver was. I looked out the window, and saw the streets, all dark and dank. I could see the light of the palace coming up, hustle and bustle. I was really doing this. This was really happening.

The carriage stopped, and I was helped out by my driver. I wobbled a bit, still not used to wearing the heels. I worried they would break, but knew I had to keep going. I was announced at the door by my actual name. I didn't stop to think and wonder if the niece had the same name as me, or if there had been previous arrangements made beforehand. I didn't wonder, because I just didn't care.

The attendants led me up the staircase. The inside of the palace was beautiful and sparkling. It was vastly different from the slums; it was like I was in a dream. No wonder mother wanted them dead, and Gakupo wanted the throne himself. I wondered if this would be my only time experiencing such a thing. I just as soon realized I didn't want this either. Because the circumstances I was under seemed to tarnish the beauty of the party.

I finally reached the top of the stairs and found myself in a ballroom. Many figures danced, the musicians off to one corner. Other people were socializing. At the end were the thrones. I saw the King and Queen, as they wore their crowns proudly. It was when I got closer was when I finally saw my target.

He was talking kindly to an older man, who I realized was Gakupo. He spotted me, and motioned over to me, and finally the prince saw me.

He was very handsome, that was true. I looked at his outfit, his white top and its blue banner, and already imagined it stained in blood. I swallowed the fear though, and curtsied instead.

"Your Highness." I spoke faintly. As I rose, he smiled at me. He had a familiar smile, something I couldn't quite remember where I saw it. It wasn't the portrait, no. But somewhere else.

"Miku, I presume? Viscount Albert's niece?" He asked. I forced a smile and nodded. It was exactly as mother had told me. Gakupo then interrupted us, tapping Kaito on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Your Highness, if you excuse me."

"Oh, alright…"

So he bowed, and left us. He cast me one last glance, then was gone. I knew our plan, and I knew what I had to do. And when I looked back to the prince, I suddenly felt scared. Would I really be able to keep him preoccupied until midnight? I had well gotten over the fact I was to kill him; what other choice did I have? The hard part was the acting, for now. I had to be charming. I glanced to the clock, and its large, marble face. I had three hours until midnight. I had to be charming for about three hours.

"I'm sorry, by the way."

"Huh?"

I had completely forgotten about him, and decided to wing it. His face was solemn though.

"About your uncle. It was truly a loss."

"Oh, yes…He was so nice, you know." I lied. I honestly knew nothing about this man, and yet tried to say something people in mourning would say. "It was a shock, you know, when I found out."

"A lot of people seem to be dying because of the masked resistance. Sadly, he was a part of them."

I looked at him stunned. It was surprising to think of a royal who would talk about them so openly. In fact, I could notice the other nobles around him casting worried looks, and nervous coughs. He didn't seem to notice them at all though. He smiled that familiar smile again.

"But enough of that. Walk with me?"

It was a question, another surprising thing coming from a royal. I would've expected a command, but instead he offered. Maybe I was nitpicking; in any case I nodded, and we walked. I tried my best not to even wobble in the unstable heels. I don't think he noticed.

"Can you tell me about where you come from? You live near the sea, right?" He asked as we walked the edges of the ballroom. I gulped. Be charming. Mother lied when she said men love to talk.

I thought about where I actually lived. _I live in the slums, where water is scarce. All because your parents are tyrants._

I thought against tell him this, and continued my lying. "Oh, the sea is wonderful. When the sun rises, it looks beautiful on the waves."

I've honestly never been near the sea. I've never even read about it, seeing as mother never bothered to teach me how to read. I just went off what little tidbits others have described to me.

He nodded though, taking the bait. I cursed him. Talk, dammit. Why do you even give me a chance to talk? I have no idea what to say. We passed by the banquet tables, and I felt how empty my stomach was. I cursed this too. Why wasn't I allowed to eat before? Maybe it's because all we have to eat now is vegetables. But there were meats on the table, and desserts. Bread and cheese, and I was envious. I cursed him again because he was allowed to have this whenever he wanted. I suddenly felt angry, which was no good when one was trying to be charming.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I looked at him, taken out of my train of thought. He nodded toward the food.

"We can get some if you like. Don't be too shy to ask."

"I'm not shy." I huffed. I then cursed _myself. _There's nothing charming about a girl who gets angry. He chuckled though, as if this was nothing.

"Alright, alright. Then is it okay if we get something to eat?"

I looked away. How was I supposed to act? "…It's not up to me."

He chuckled again. For some reason, that laugh made me blush. He was laughing at me, and I wondered if I looked foolish.

Well, at least I still had his attention. Charming or foolish, as long as his eyes were on me for all of three hours.

Of course, all this stuff was new to me. I wasn't sure where to begin. There was meat, yes, but what was the difference? This green stuff on the side, was that edible? This rolled up foodstuff, what is it?

If you asked me how to grow turnips or leeks, I could tell you. Ask me the differences between cheeses, and I would have no idea what to say.

I hesitated at picking. I tried to look at other people for example, but they were going too fast, accustomed to this. I felt embarrassed, then saw the prince looking at me intently. I looked at him.

"What is it?"

He blinked, and took my plate from me, picking things out.

"If you're not sure what to get," he spoke calmly, but not teasingly, "then I'll help."

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. Why did I have to babysit this guy? Why did the slipper fit me? I looked to the side.

"…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Here. This stuff is pretty good." He handed my plate back, a fork on its side. I felt my mouth water. When was the last time I had something different than what we grew in our backyard? I ate it gingerly, trying not to appear rude along with foolish.

It was good. Different flavors filled my mouth and it was like a new experience altogether. I smiled without thinking.

"It…It's good."

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

He smiled at me. It was then I noticed where I had seen his smile. It was the same smile the bride had. A smile of serene happiness, a sense of hope.

"I guess they don't have food like that near the sea?"

"Um…N-No, not really."

We were sitting by now, and it was finally he began to talk on his own, as I ate.

"You don't know a lot of people here, do you?"

I shook my head in response.

"It's fine. It's all the same wherever you go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all this." He waved his hand, indicating the party, "I was actually dreading this party. You've seen how many young girls there are, right?"

I noticed there were a lot of girls just like me, my same age. I nodded, and he went on.

"It's a marriage market. Just so I can find a suitable fiancé."

I looked at him surprised. Oh, so the prince was a caged, cynical type. To think though, he would say this out loud, not even making sure no one heard him. Rebellious? Maybe.

He noticed my stare, then smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, was that too much? If this subject is too dark, we can talk about something else."

I shook my head, swallowing and pausing. Then, "No, no, it's fascinating."

He was troubled, but polite? Impossible. It's one or the other. At least, as much as I've seen.

"Fascinating?" He blinked. I shrugged, looking at the dance floor with him.

"I mean, I thought that's what you'd want. I think any prince wouldn't mind getting married."

"Yeah, but for the sake of getting married and not…"

"Not what?"

"Not for love, I mean."

I nearly laughed. Oh, so he was a romantic too? A pained, romantic who was sheltered and spoiled. How annoying.

"For love." I repeated flatly. He blushed and looked away.

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" He asked quietly. I nearly laughed once more, if only because he was acting like a child.

"No, no, of course not! I mean, sure, if that's what you want…"

"And you?" He asked, looking at me once more.

"What about me, Your Highness?"

"Were you sent here to charm me and get into the family name?"

I raised my eyebrows. For him to ask that straight out; He was either very laid back or very rude. A bit childish, probably, but polite nonetheless. This was what I decided Kaito was.

And his question…I wasn't sent here to marry him. I tried not to remember what I was actually here for. I told him the truth, if only a part of it.

"No, of course not."

"You're not lying, are you?"

"Well, maybe I'd like to fall in love first too."

I realized what I said. It was only meant as a rebuttal. I've never been a romantic. I've never thought of love. It just seemed lesser than what I've had to deal with. And even now, it still seems petty.

"Besides," I went on, "as much as I can see, you have lots of other girls after you right now."

I waved to the rest of the party, and he looked. Indeed there were many girls looking at him, quickly glancing away as soon as they were spotted. And some were casting me glares. Not that I wasn't already used to that from Neru as was.

"True." He answered, looking at me again. I wiped my mouth with my napkin, the meal done. I frowned.

"You're free to go talk to them, if you're looking for someone to marry."

I knew this was a bad thing to say, considering he was my target, that I wasn't to let out of my sight till twelve. But for some reason, I knew he wouldn't leave me. Because he smiled again and shook his head.

"I'd rather stay with you, _because_ you won't chase after me."

And for some other reason, I found myself smiling at this.

"Alright then."

* * *

Ice cream had to be the best thing I've ever tasted.

He laughed when I said this, taking another spoonful out of his own glass. "It is, isn't it?"

We were near the staircase now, leaning against the railing. We had been talking about nonsense, about nothing particularly important. I've never heard of ice cream, neither have I ever tried it. It was just another delicacy the poor weren't able to have. And when I confessed to him I've never tried ice cream, after he had bought it up in conversation, Kaito looked at me shocked, and ordered the nearest server to get us some.

And here I was now, spooning another bit of vanilla ice cream into my mouth. And wow, it was good.

"I can't believe you've never had any." He stated, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh so sorry. Near the sea, we're very uncultivated."

"Apparently so." He grinned. I lightly shoved his arm and he chuckled. He looked out the French windows to the sky outside, and looked back to me.

"I guess they don't have stars where you're from either."

"Of course we do." I rolled my eyes, looking with him. I pointed to one of the constellations. "We have Orion too. And Andromeda, _right_ over there."

He looked at me, bemused. I frowned. "What?"

"You name the stars? That'd take long."

I realized then, and laughed. He looked at me confused and I shook my head. "No, they're constellations. You know what those are right?"

He looked back out the window, and blushed. "…I just never studied them…"

I grinned at him. "Oh, so I suppose the people here aren't very cultivated either."

"That's not…! You're a bit mean, you know."

I smiled at him and shrugged. "It's me, or those other girls out there."

"You have a point." He chuckled.

Kaito was nice. Pleasant. He had a deep, kind voice, and he was funny. I thought he would be uppity or cruel. All royals and blue bloods were like that right? But he seemed different. As clichéd as that sounds, he was. He could handle my cynicism and I could handle his teasing, and I…

And I…

I liked being near him. Like, really liked being near him.

A lot.

He was looking out the window again, and I looked at his unfinished ice cream.

"It's pink."

"Huh?"

I pointed at his own glass. "Your ice cream's pink. Not white. Why?"

He smiled kindly, being polite once more. "It's a different flavor. Strawberry. Here."

He scooped some, holding it in front of me.

"Say 'ah'"

I was surprised by this. Usually mother's trying to feed their kids would do this. I frowned.

"I'm not a kid." I told him taking the spoon from his hand. The warmth of his fingers were different from the cold of the spoon.

It tasted good, better then vanilla. I smiled, and looked at him, about to tell him this. I was surprised to see his face red though, blushing. He was silent for awhile, and looked down.

"What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head though and looked at me again.

"Look, this is going to be really strange of me, but…" He trailed off, the blush reaching his neck. I was confused by this sudden change, but waited patiently.

"Would you…"

"Would I what?"

"…Would you like to dance. With me?"

I paused for awhile, for some reason unsurprised. It felt right, this question, and what felt even better, was giving my answer.

"Of course."

* * *

I knew how to waltz. I was given lessons beforehand. Neru had been my impromptu dance partner, and Luka the instructor. I had put up with Neru's constant glare and learned my 'one-two-three-four's to say I was decent. What I wasn't prepared for, however, was the difference Kaito was to Neru. While she had held my hand limply, her hand sweaty, Kaito's was vastly different. His grip was comfortable and firm, his hands only warm. I wasn't able to feel them directly, our gloves preventing that, but his hand was warm. And while Neru kept her own distance from me, I felt embarrassed by the closeness of me and Kaito.

And while Neru had despised the dancing, Kaito seemed more than happy to.

We glided across the dance floor, and I found myself only focused on him. We seemed to effortlessly avoid other couples, ignoring all gazes, and just went with the music playing. It was just me and him. And I liked it.

Like how I liked him.

"I'm sorry if this was a bit sudden." He whispered, shyly. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay."

I could see the paintings on the walls over his shoulder. An angel in white watched us, and suddenly she was gone as we turned, and I looked at Kaito again.

"Is my dancing bad?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled that hopeful smile.

"It's okay. For someone who lives near the sea." He joked.

"You leave the sea out of this." I grinned. He grinned with me. And all felt right.

The music slowed down, and I could see more couples waltzing on the floor. I got closer to him, my cheek against his chest, his arm around my waist, and we went on.

"Miku," He whispered, "can I ask you something?"

"That's fine." I told him, my cheeks red, my whole self just feeling so relaxed and happy.

"Where you come from, is it just as violent?"

This sudden change of topic would've usually broke the mood. But I didn't care, still cherishing the fact he didn't shy away from this sort of stuff. And I cherished his company all the same anyway.

"No," I lied, then found myself talking about where I'd like to be. Free.

"It's peaceful. There's no fighting or war or conspiracies or anything." I closed my eyes. "No one demands anything of you, and no one uses you as a pawn. You have your own choices to make, and everyone's free. Free to be who they want, and to have their own opinions and everything. Everyone's fine with what they have and they ask for no more and no less. And it's _wonderful_."

He kissed the top of my head, his lips next to my ear as he whispered. "Is it really?"

I felt myself tear up as I realized it wasn't. That there was no place like that; not for me at least.

"No," I told him the truth for once, "but I'd like to go to a place that's like that."

He paused, and I wondered how he'd take this sudden confession. He brought his face to mine, and I looked him straight in the eye. He was smiling that hopeful smile I loved.

"I would too, actually."

I smiled at him, and then noticed the clock over his shoulder.

It was eleven thirty.

I felt my body go numb. So soon. No. Not like this. Why did it have to be like this? That wasn't fair. That's not fair at all.

And to make it worse, I could see Gakupo as well, standing below that clock. He smirked at me. Or maybe it was a smile. Everything seemed darker to me now. Everything came crashing down on me, and I felt myself tear up once more. I looked away from Gakupo and that clock. And I ignored the fact that in my dress I held the very weapon I would strike Kaito with and the mask I would wear as I would be captured.

Instead I looked at Kaito and his soft face, the very person who didn't deserve any of their hate. Who was a pawn, just as I.

And I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer, and we kissed.

I kissed him like it was the only kiss I would ever have from him. And it was, actually. Because, by my hand, he would die tonight. And this was my apology.

Or maybe I generally did love him.

I wasn't sure anymore. I just wasn't. I wanted to hold him though, and keep him alive as long as I could.

When we parted, I was gasping from lack of air and he was too. We stood there, not even dancing anymore, just holding onto each other. I gulped, and he spoke, finally, the very words I was about to say.

"Can we go to the balcony?"

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the moon full, every single star twinkling. There were rose vines climbing the side of the castle near the balcony. I could see the kingdom from where I stood, all those poor and impoverished citizens, I just like them. Except for tonight. I looked to Kaito, his face calm as he stood by me, one hand on the railing, his other holding mine. He was silent, and I enjoyed this silence, wanting these moments to last forever. If not for me, then for him, most of all.

"What did you mean," I whispered, "when you said you'd also like to go to a place like that?"

I don't know why I asked. Maybe it was to stall for time. I kept finding myself nervously looking back to the clock though, and tried to ignore it as best as I could. Meanwhile, Kaito sighed loudly, letting go of my hand, and placing both hands on the railing, looking out angrily to the skyline.

"Can I talk to you truthfully?"

"Of course."

"I don't care about this kingdom."

I paused, the wind blowing by us softly, the night quiet, save for the party noises from inside. I let him talk, not because men were like that, but because I wanted to hear what Kaito had to say.

"I don't care about this kingdom, or its people. I don't care about inheriting the throne. I'm sick of these people. I'm sick of my own mother and father. I wish the crown was never put on my head." He sighed and looked down, and I continued listening solemnly. "…I know it's cruel to say I don't even care about my own subjects, but I don't. I don't want to be a part of this. Any of this. I just…I want exactly what you described, Miku." He turned to me as he said this, his eyes sincere.

"I never asked to be born to the throne. I never asked to be a prince. I just want to live simply. I just…"

No. Don't say it.

"I just want…"

Please don't say it. If you say it, surely I…I'll…

"I just want to be _free_. Just as you said."

I'll falter in my mission. Because if I can't have it then at least you should.

"Is that selfish?" He asked quietly. And because I knew exactly where he was coming from, I shook my head.

"No. I think you have every right to think that. You're human, and you should have whatever you deserve."

He looked at me for awhile and smiled that hopeful smile. I ran toward him and hugged him, and he held me back. I could hear his heartbeat, and I wondered how long it would keep beating until I ended it. I wished this moment would last forever, that the seconds wouldn't tick on by. I wish time could stop right now, that the story could end here. Just like it did in fairytales.

His life was in my hands now. To think, the one time I found someone to find happiness in, would be the one I'd have to kill.

Surely, these heels must have cursed me to make this decision. I looked behind me to the clock.

Eleven fifty eight. I noticed there was no one near the balcony at all. Was that Gakupo's doing? Giving me some alone time to brutally murder the target? I wondered what mother was doing now. Sitting at home, unaware of the rebellion in her own forces, knowing I'll do just as asked, probably. I thought about Neru and Teto too. Neru, who was envious of what I was about to do, Teto who would've carried out this mission without worry.

Then my head was beginning to feel light, and I thought of father and mother. Up in heaven now, unable to help me. Father, would you really wanted this done? No, of course not. Meiko lied as she always did. Mother, why did you leave me? Why did you go? Had you never left, father would've never met Meiko, and I would never be caught up in this mess.

At least promise me this. After I've killed him, take care of Kaito while you're up there. He's a good person who was only caught up in this horrible idea. The both of us were. And as much as we wanted freedom, it would never come for us. So please, be good to him.

"Miku?"

I looked up at Kaito, and he placed his fingers on my cheeks. I noticed then, he was wiping away my tears. I was touched by his show of kindness, and sniffled. When had I even started crying?

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked tenderly. I sniffled again, and just couldn't take it anymore. I reached into the skirt pocket, feeling the hilt of the dagger, wrapping my fingers around it. I didn't take it out yet though. Not yet.

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

I gulped and looked down, gripping the dagger so hard, my fingers hurt.

"I love you."

He was silent then, but smiled. Oh please, don't smile that smile. Just don't.

"I-"

"But," I cut him off, "I'm not what I say I am."

He looked at me confused. I went on, my words rushed, all running into each other as I spoke, my voice quivering.

"I'm not the niece of a viscount. I'm not even a part of the nobility. I've never lived near the sea. I've never even seen the sea. I'm actually a commoner, from your kingdom. I was sent here to see you. My mother is the head of the masked resistance. She sent me here on a mission. A mission to kill you."

His eyes widened at this, and I went on, my voice shaking like crazy, the tears streaming down my face.

"So she dressed me up, and taught me how to dance, b-but that's not it. This man, named Gakupo, he's the advisor for your father I think, told me to kill you, then pin the blame on my mother! And-and he said he's going to take over the throne, and repay me and-! And, um, so I was sent here you see, and I didn't know anything about you, I was just told to kill you at midnight!"

Kaito looked behind me to the clock and his mouth was agape. He looked back to me closing his mouth, waiting for me to continue, and I did.

"But, b-but" I was blubbering by now, "I met you, and I like you, I…I _love_ you and I don't _want_ to kill you! I don't want to help my mother, and I don't want to overthrow the royalty, I don't want to be a princess! I just want to be free! I just…I want you to live! I want to run away! I don't want this to happen!

I don't! I…" I hiccupped, and I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. Why _had _I been so passive before? I should've run away from mother from the start. Went out on my own. Was I too scared? I should've rejected this mission. She would've tried to talk me into it as much as she liked, but as long as I was resistant enough…But no. I just had to stay. Why did I let myself be their servant? Why did I stay with the family after the fighting began? Why did the slipper fit me?

But now, as I finally spoke how I felt, what I should've said to mother, it was too late. The moment passed and I was telling this instead to the one person who knew how it was like. He looked at me stunned, though, and I frowned.

"I…I really do love you though. I meant that kiss, and that dance, and everything else tonight." I confessed, still trying to hold onto that fact, that very truth. I wasn't sure how to generally tell him that this is the last thing I wanted to do. So, instead, I told him this.

Kaito paused and walked closer to me. He looked me in the eye and spoke slowly.

"So what are you going to do?"

I pulled the dagger out finally. It fit perfectly in the curve of my hold. He frowned, his face sad as he saw me do this. I sniffled and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I was. I really was. Maybe if life had been different, we could've met somewhere else. Maybe we would've fallen in love again. Maybe there would've been no fighting and violence and corruption and hate.

He backed away. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry."

But sadly enough, there _was_ corruption and hate, despair and sadness in this kingdom. We were caught in circumstances that would've allowed only this. What other choice did I have?

"Miku, please."

"I'm sorry."

I was too far in to run away now. It was too late to save him or myself. Behind me, I heard the clock strike twelve, the ringing illuminating the night air. I took my cue. I knew what my orders were.

His back was against the railing then, and I walked closer, dagger pulled back, and I looked straight where his heart was. I thrust and then a loud noise filled my ears.

Whether the scream was his or my own, I wasn't sure, but suddenly, as the dagger hit, I could feel a great impact at my back.

And I fell.

* * *

There was a loud ringing in my ears as I came to. I blinked once, then twice. I could hear screaming and chaos from far off. Suddenly, as the ringing died down, I heard someone calling my name, their arms around me.

"-ku. Miku!"

I looked up wearily, and there was Kaito. Had I died along with him? His hand was on the curve of my cheek, his face worried.

"Kai…Kaito…?"

"Are you okay?"

I gulped, and nodded dumbly, my hearing still a little muffled. He looked beyond me, and it was then I saw the stars above him, Orion's belt still shining. It dawned on me. Kaito wasn't dead. I hadn't killed him. But then another thought came to me. If not, what did happen? What was that shove, and why was there the sound of panic inside the castle?

"I think there was an explosion." Kaito said finally. I looked at him shocked. An explosion. Then, I heard a very familiar voice from inside, one that I wouldn't have expected to hear tonight.

"Leave no one alive! No mercy!"

Neru. Neru? What was she doing here? Mother never staged an _invasion_ at the party. And Gakupo only wanted a scapegoat, not a massacre. Was she acting on her own now? Was she also holding her own rebellion? The thought of all these hidden agendas made my head spin, and I just couldn't grasp it. This kingdom was a violent one, no matter what part of the social ladder you stood.

"That's my step-sister." I whispered. Kaito looked at me surprised, and I shook my head. "I honestly have no idea what she's doing here."

Kaito had his arms around me tightly. "Do you think if she finds us, she'll kill us?"

I shook my head. I honestly didn't know. I know she'd kill Kaito. But my fate was a complete mystery.

I didn't want to stick around and find out, though.

"Miku." Kaito whispered. I looked up at him. It seemed like the balcony was a safe spot for us now, and we remained motionless, sitting on the ground, in each other's arms.

"Did you really mean that it was all real?"

I thought this was a strange thing to bring up now, but decided to answer him anyway. I nodded. "I did."

"The kiss and the dance and-"

"Everything." I told him. "I meant everything."

"Do you really not care what happens to this kingdom?"

"I couldn't give any less of a damn."

"Neither can I."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I could tell he understood then. Everything I said before, my whole confession, he understood. I was thankful that he was sympathetic. Or maybe it wasn't that. Maybe, instead, just like me, he found someone just like him. He knew how it felt to want freedom. Kaito held me tighter.

"Let's run away. Somewhere far away."

It sounded like a beautiful idea.

"Where we can have ice cream everyday?" I asked. He grinned.

"Where you can teach me all the constellations in the sky."

"Where we can see the ocean?"

"Yeah," he whispered quietly, amongst the sound of screams and gunshots, "where we can both see the ocean."

I smiled, feeling myself tear up. I wondered if that was how the bride felt when her groom proposed to her.

"I'd love to. Let's do it. Let's run away."

I looked back to the glass doors of the balcony. One of the doors had broken, the glass shards littering the ground, the other having held up, but still cracked. There was smoke in the halls and voices, but no people. I looked to Kaito.

"You know this place better than I. Where are we going?"

Kaito let go of me, standing up, and I stood up with him. I could see his resolve in his firm posture, his squared shoulders. We were leaving this place, this bloody country. I wasn't sure where we were going. I didn't even know if we would make it out alive. But I did know I wanted to be free. I did know we were going to escape. Right now, we were making our own choices. Finally, for once.

"There's an escape route hidden in the study. Let's head there."

I nodded, then noticed something. Kaito looked at me confused, and I pointed at his side. A cut mark, the blood oozing. He smiled at me reassuringly.

"You missed." He shrugged. I looked to the ground, my dagger lying there, only a bit of blood on its tip. I suddenly felt very grateful that I'd never killed a man before.

As we entered the hallways, holding hands, I finally remembered something. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the mask mother gave me, and put it on. To blend in, I told him, and so we would have less of a chance to get caught. He nodded and we went on, the ashes staining the edge of my dress, my legs tearing it up as I ran. It was warm in the castle. A fire? Either way, we were running, his hand was a firm grip on mine.

On the way down the stairs, one of my slippers came off. I left it behind.

I wouldn't need it anymore.

* * *

That's the end of it! Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if it sounded rushed. Oog it was rushed. Ugh.

Thank you for reading though! Thanks a whole bunch! I hope you enjoyed it.

-Apple Fairy


End file.
